Decrease of yield of water in water wells is usually caused by a blockage of the well. Given that drilling of new wells is a long, expensive process, often coupled with environmental and legal issues, there is a need to clean water wells.
Known is a device for cleaning pipes (U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,349), comprising a mechanical device to create acoustic waves, an electrical power source of high frequency and a source for the polarization of current, wherein the electric current generated by the source is used for excitation or activation of the mechanical device for creating acoustic waves.
Known is a method of oil production using energy of elastic vibrations (RU Patent No. 2,392,422), which can be used for cleaning of water wells is known, the method is selected as the prototype, the method comprises placing a downhole tool in the borehole at a working depth, the downhole tool is connected to a surface power source of commercial frequency and contains an ultrasonic transducer providing generation of elastic vibrations of high frequency, excitation of elastic vibrations of different frequencies and subsequent to this, advantageously repeated exposure of the oil reservoir to elastic vibrations of different frequencies. The method is characterized in that the exposure of the oil reservoir to elastic vibrations is done by vibrations of high and low frequency, the elastic vibrations of high and low frequency are generated by two independent vibration sources, one of which is in the form of at least one radiating ultrasonic advantageously magnetostrictive transducer, and the second is based on an electro-pulse apparatus, which provides generation of the low-frequency elastic vibrations and is connected with a surface power source of commercial frequency, and includes electrically interconnected with each other charger, a unit of storage capacitors, discharge unit, equipped with electrodes, and two switching means, one of which provides a specific arrangement of the storage capacitors into a single unit, and the second one performs the switching of the storage capacitors from one type of electrical connection to the other type, wherein the exposure by the elastic vibrations of high frequencies is performed in the low ultrasonic frequency range, preferably at frequency of 18-44 kHz and is conducted in a continuous and/or a pulsed mode with the intensity within 1 to 5 W/cm2, and the exposure by the elastic vibrations of low frequency is performed at a discharge pulse repetition frequency equal to 0.2-0.01 Hz and is conducted with the energy of a single pulse discharge of 100-800 J, wherein a constant voltage, which value is set within the range 300-150 V is supplied to the charger from the power source, before charging the storage capacitors are arranged into a single unit, the charging of the unit of storage capacitors is carried out advantageously in parallel connection of the capacitors and takes preferably 20 seconds till it is charged to the required voltage value, the maximum value of which shall be equal to 20-27 kV, and before discharge of the unit of the storage capacitors, which ensures the supply of the output voltage to the electrodes of the discharge unit, all the storage capacitors or a certain part of them are switched into a serial electrical connection, the exposure with the elastic vibrations of high and low frequency is performed alternately and/or simultaneously, preferably at a fixed location of the downhole tool, is carried out with permanent and/or with the changing electrical and acoustic characteristics of the surface and/or the downhole equipment and process parameters of oil production, preferably, at a constant and/or periodic production of oil from the well.
The known method and device have a low efficiency of purification of water wells, are complex to manufacture and maintain. The task to be solved by the present invention is to increase the effectiveness of cleaning of water wells.